The angel and the demon
by Natchou
Summary: The DX reunion, told in a more poetic way. R


**The angel and the demon **

I know I already did a story that's a bit similar to this, but I wanted to do something a bit more metaphorical and poetic in a way and this came out. Read and review, please. :)

---

Let me tell you a little story. A story of friendship, of betrayal and of redemption.

A long time ago, two demons terrorized the Earth. They didn't care who they hurt, who they destroyed. They did things their own way and broke every rule that were thrown at them.

While their actions and their souls were grounded in darkness, a deep friendship united them and they both knew that they could count on the other no matter what.

But then, along the way, one of the demons got hurt and couldn't be there for his companion anymore. So, while he rested and healed his wounds, his friend went on his way, still terrorizing whomever he encountered and also began tracing his own path.

While all of this was happening, the wounded demon started seeing the light and the wrongness of his ways. He began to seek redemption for his past sins and with that, he became an angel. A champion of all that is right and good. Even though he had changed, the demon still thought of the angel as his friend and wanted him to still be by his side. When the angel refused, the demon grew bitter and the more he would look at the angel and the more he began to hate him, to despise him. The demon then took advantage of the angel's trust in him and stabbed him in the back. Their friendship was broken and nothing would ever be the same again.

Soon enough, the angel and the demon declared war on one another and fought many epic battles, blindsided by the wall of hatred that had risen between them.

Years passed. The demon and the angel went their separate ways and fought other battles with other angels and other demons, while at the same time always keeping an eye on one another. Because you see, while their friendship was destroyed, the bond that had existed between them since the beginning still lived on even though it was now rooted in hatred rather than in love.

One day, the demon saw with his own eyes as the angel was persecuted and terrorized by a bigger and even more powerful demon than himself. This demon had become his master and he was now doing his own biddings. The angel had been broken down by the more powerful demon's lackeys and could not even fly anymore. When all was said and done, the master demon commanded the angel's former ally to complete his destruction. But the demon refused and rebelled against his master. The angel was then left behind and was forgotten for a while.

After seeing him defy his rules, the master demon decided to make his former protegé pay for his rebellion. All the while this was going on, the demon began to see the wrongness of his own ways and began to seek his own redemption.

Then one day, the master demon launched his master plan and sent his lackeys to destroy the other demon. But what he hadn't counted on was the bond between the demon and the angel that still existed despite everything that had happened between them. All this time, while healing his wounds, the angel sat by and watched as his former friend searched for the redemption that he himself had found all that long ago. And deep inside his heart, the hatred that he harbored for the demon slowly turned into forgiveness. And so, when he saw the demon being broken down and almost completely destroyed just like he had been himself, the angel flew down and chased away the master demon's lackeys. The demon, confused at what had just took place, turned around and looked into the eyes of the angel to try to understand the reason behind his actions. But the angel just stood there and smiled and placed his hand on the demon's heart.

And with that touch, the demon found himself drowned into the angel's light and all his pain and all his sorrow went away. But at the same time, the angel became tainted by the demon's own darkness. After everything was said and done, the two beings stood back and looked at one another, their eyes full of love and forgiveness for each another. But also full of revenge against the master demon. Because you see, after their transformation, they were neither angel nor demon anymore,

_they had become humans._

---

Not bad, heh? Please review this, it would mean the world to me. :)


End file.
